HC - Un avenir à reconstruire
by Lilou004
Summary: Trouvant Sam déprimée après la mort de son père, Jack décide de l'emmener passer quelques jours de vacances dans son chalet de Minnesota...


**Note d'Auteur :** Cette histoire a été écrite pour un concours sur le site français "fanfictionsstargatesg1jacketsam" et a obtenu la première place !

* * *

 **Un avenir à construire**

Comme ils en avaient convenu quelques jours plus tôt, le Général Jack O'Neill se présenta au domicile de sa subordonnée et amie, le Colonel Samantha Carter un peu avant six heures du matin. Il ne put retenir un immense sourire lorsqu'il vit qu'elle l'attendait déjà sur le perron de sa maison, son sac à ses pieds et un châle entourant ses épaules afin de ne pas souffrir de la fraîcheur matinale.

-« Bonjour Sam, » dit le militaire en sortant la rejoindre afin de l'aider à mettre son sac dans le coffre de son 4x4. « Comment allez-vous ? »

-« Ça va Monsieur, merci, » répondit tristement la jeune femme.

Pendant une seconde, Jack ferma les yeux en se prenant l'arrête du nez entre le pouce et l'index puis souffla un bon coup. Il détestait la voir ainsi et c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il avait organisé ces quelques jours de vacances ensemble.

-« Vous savez Sam, vous n'êtes pas obligée de faire semblant devant moi... » dit le militaire en pénétrant dans l'habitacle, imité par sa collègue.

-« Mon Général... »

-« Je vous en prie Sam, pas de grade entre nous pendant ces quelques jours. Et puis, nous nous connaissons depuis des années maintenant et j'aime à penser que nous sommes amis, mais je me trompe peut-être... »

-« Non ! Non Jack ! Vous ne vous trompez pas... »souffla la jeune femme en détournant son regard vers l'extérieur. « C'est juste que... Je n'ai plus l'impression d'être moi-même et ça m'attriste. »

-« C'est pour ça que je vous ai convaincu de venir passer ces quelques jours avec moi. Sam, laissez-moi vous aider... »

Le silence se fit et le militaire décida de ne pas insister pour le moment. Cela ne servirait à rien de la mettre mal à l'aise ou en colère alors qu'ils allaient être enfermés tous les deux dans l'habitacle de cette voiture pendant plus de quinze heures. Plusieurs heures passèrent ainsi pendant lesquelles chacun jeta de discrets coups d'œil à l'autre.

-« Dites-moi Jack, » demanda soudain Sam en faisant un effort évident pour utiliser son prénom. « Vous pensez que nous pourrions nous arrêter quelque part afin de boire un café ? »

-« Bien sûr ! Je connais un petit endroit sympa pas très loin. Vous pensez pouvoir encore tenir sans caféine pendant une grosse demi-heure ? »

-« Évidemment, » sourit la jeune femme, heureuse que tout aille bien malgré les non-dits.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant un restaurant routier et que le militaire se gara sur son parking, Sam s'étonna de ce lieu qui ne payait pas de mine mais qui semblait attirer une foule de personnes compte-tenu du nombre important de voitures et de camions présents.

-« Euh... Vous voulez m'empoisonner ou quoi ? »

-« Parce que vous croyez vraiment que les routiers envahiraient cet endroit s'ils risquaient un empoisonnement ? » sourit Jack en sortant de son véhicule et invitant son amie à le suivre. « Vous voulez votre dose de caféine ou vous préférez jouer les poules mouillées ? »

-« Arrêtez un peu de vous moquer de moi ! » s'exclama la jeune femme en frappant gentiment l'avant-bras du militaire à ses côtés.

-« Tiens c'est nouveau ça ! Vous me frappez maintenant ?! »

-« Pardon ! Je... »

-« Hey ! Je n'ai pas dit ça pour vous mettre mal à l'aise Sam, je vous taquinais. »

Tous deux pénétrèrent dans le restaurant et une femme d'un certain âge s'approcha d'eux avec un immense sourire.

-« Jack ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Et je vois que vous êtes en charmante compagnie, voilà qui fait plaisir à voir ! Il était temps que vous trouviez chaussures à vos pieds ! Un beau gosse militaire comme vous ! » fit la serveuse avec appréciation avant de se tourner vers la compagne de Jack. « Bonjour ! C'est un réel plaisir de vous rencontrer ! Je vous promets, je commençais à désespérer ! »

-« Bonjour, » sourit timidement la militaire alors que ses joues se coloraient légèrement.

-« C'est bien plein déjà mais ne vous en faites pas ! Je vais vous trouver une petite table sympathique où vous pourrez discuter en amoureux ! Allez, suivez-moi les jeunes ! »

-« Merci Katie, » répondit le Général pas très à l'aise mais sachant que ça ne servait à rien avec celle qui était devenue une amie.

Une fois installés, la femme s'éclipsa pour les laisser seul et Jack reporta son attention vers sa compagne.

-« Je suis désolé pour tout ça. Katie est devenue au fil des années et de mes arrêts ici une amie proche et, son sujet de prédilection à chaque fois qu'elle me voit, c'est ma vie amoureuse... »

-« Ce n'est rien. Elle a l'air de beaucoup vous apprécier en tous cas... »

-« Elle m'a vu dans tous les états possibles et imaginables alors... » avoua le militaire sans pour autant rentrer dans les détails avant de reprendre en voyant la serveuse revenir vers eux. « Oh et laissez-moi vous prévenir, elle ne quittera notre table que lorsque nous quitterons le restaurant... J'aurai peut-être dû vous prévenir avant de m'y arrêter... »

-« Peut-être, » sourit Sam. « Mais ce n'est pas grave en fait. J'aime assez le fait d'avoir une chance d'en apprendre plus sur vous... »

Jack roula des yeux au moment où Katie déposait sur la table de quoi nourrir un régiment complet !

-« Et voilà votre petit déjeuner traditionnel Jack. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas Mademoiselle mais j'ai tout apporté en double... Si besoin, vous me dites et je vais vous chercher tout ce que vous voulez ! »

-« Ne vous en faites pas, ça ira parfaitement, » sourit Sam après avoir scanné le contenu de la table.

-« Bon et sinon Jacko, » fit Katie en prenant place à table. « A ce que je vois, vous avez enfin réussi à attirer votre belle blonde dans vos filets ? Dire que vous avez mis presqu'un an entre l'obtention de votre dérogation officielle et ce jour ! Allez, racontez-moi tout ! Je veux tout savoir ! »

Intriguée, la jeune femme regarda son collègue en fronçant ses sourcils mais ne formula aucune question en découvrant son visible malaise.

-« Vous savez parfaitement que je saurais vous tirer les vers du nez alors... Vous attendez quoi pour parler ? »

-« Katie... » supplia Jack en se passant une main sur la nuque, signe d'une grande nervosité. « Sam ici présente est mon amie et elle vient de traverser des moments pénibles. Je lui ai juste proposé quelques jours de repos loin de tout... »

-« Mais vous l'aimez ! Et ce depuis des années ! »

Pour toute réponse, le militaire ferma ses yeux et se prit l'arrête de son nez entre son pouce et son index. S'il avait pu, il se serait précipité dans le premier trou de souris disponible.

-« N'oubliez pas que c'est moi qui vous ai récupéré la dernière fois... Et ce n'était pas beau à voir après qu'elle vous a annoncé ses fiançailles avec un autre ! »

Pendant un instant, Sam ferma les yeux et déglutit avec difficulté.

-« Excusez-moi, » fit-elle soudain en se levant et s'éloignant vers le fond de la salle.

-« Merci Katie ! Merci beaucoup ! » s'énerva Jack en se tournant vers son ami. « Sam venait enfin accepter à se joindre à moi pour quelques jours au chalet mais, de là à ce qu'elle me demande de faire demi-tour... »

-« Je suis désolée Jack. Vu à quel point vous sembliez heureux et, comme vous étiez avec celle que vous aimez depuis des années, j'ai pensé... Enfin... » s'excusa la femme, terriblement mal pour son ami. « Si je peux faire quelque chose... »

-« Non ! Vous en avez assez fait je crois, » soupira Jack. « Mais c'est gentil d'avoir proposé. »

-« Alors votre amie est toujours fiancée à son policier de malheur ? » demanda Katie après s'être assurée que la jeune femme en question ne revenait pas.

-« Non. Elle a rompu leurs fiançailles après le tragique décès de son père... Depuis elle semble déprimée et c'est ce qui m'avait permis de la convaincre de m'accompagner pour ces quelques jours... »

-« Je m'en veux tellement... »

-« Vous ne pouviez pas savoir et puis vous avez toujours été la plus grande fan dès que le sujet abordé touche à ma vie amoureuse... »

-« Je pense que je vais vous laisser... » soupira tristement la serveuse.

-« Jack m'avait pourtant dit que vous aviez pour habitude de partager son repas avec lui, » fit Sam qui venait d'arriver en reprenant sa place. « Je vous en prie, ne changez pas vos habitudes pour moi ! »

-« Oh euh... Mais... » ne sut que répondre Katie en jetant des coups d'œil à son ami.

-« Je vous en prie, restez ! En fait, je serai assez curieuse de ce que vous pourriez encore m'apprendre... »

-« Sam ?! » s'étrangla Jack, surpris par la réaction de sa compagne.

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, le militaire eut l'impression de se retrouver dans un autre monde, un monde complètement hallucinant ! Son amie de longue date et celle qui faisait battre son cœur depuis des années et venait d'apprendre que ses fiançailles l'avait mis minable discutaient à bâtons rompus de lui, de ses petites habitudes et autres manies.

-« Bon, » fit soudain Sam en regardant sa montre. « Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas parler avec vous Katie mais Jack et moi avons encore une longue route qui nous attend. »

-« Une longue route ? » s'étonna le militaire alors qu'il s'imaginait déjà devoir la ramener chez elle dès ce jour-là.

-« Le Minnesota, ce n'est pas la porte à côté ! Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien Jack ? »

-« Oui, oui... Excusez-moi, j'avais la tête ailleurs. »

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux voyageurs étaient de nouveau dans l'habitacle du 4x4. Jack avait l'impression d'avoir à ses côtés un clone de sa collaboratrice et se demandait où avait bien pu passer celle qu'il connaissait depuis des années.

-« Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien Jack ? » demanda la jeune femme au bout de plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres passés en silence.

-« Je... Oui... Enfin je crois... » s'embrouilla le militaire avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa compagne. « C'est juste que je me demande ce qui vous arrive au juste... »

-« Je peux vous poser une question ? »

-« Vous venez de le faire... »

-« Très drôle Jack ! Non, plus sérieusement... Je sais que ce que je voudrais vous demander risque de vous mettre mal à l'aise d'où ma question initiale... »

-« Allez-y. De toute manière, j'ai comme l'impression que vous me la poserez quand même alors autant le faire dès maintenant... »

-« Mon père savait-il pour cette dérogation que vous avez obtenu ? » demanda Sam sans quitter son ami du regard.

Elle vit Jack se tendre immédiatement, sa mâchoire se contracter et ses jointures devenir blanches. Quelque part, cela répondait à sa question.

-« Ce n'était absolument pas prévu. Que votre père soit au courant je veux dire... » soupira le Général en se passant une main sur la nuque. « Lorsque j'ai reçu par fax le courrier officiel en provenance de Washington, votre père était dans mon bureau. C'est lui qui l'a récupéré dans la machine mais, en reconnaissant votre nom, il s'est figé et a lu l'ensemble de la missive. »

-« Oh mon Dieu ! Et qu'est-ce que mon père vous a dit exactement ? »

-« Eh bien j'ai encore du mal à le croire... Une fois qu'il a eu terminé de lire chacune des petites lignes du document, il l'a posé devant lui sur mon bureau et m'a regardé un long moment dans les yeux. Pendant un instant j'ai vraiment cru que j'étais un homme mort et puis il a sourit. »

-« Sérieusement ? »

-« Je ne vous mentirais pas sur un tel sujet Sam ! D'autant plus que j'ai cru avoir une crise cardiaque... »

-« Rien que ça ? » sourit la militaire.

-« Votre père peut être sacrément intimidant vous savez ! Surtout quand il s'agit de sa fille... » se justifia Jack en jetant un coup d'œil à sa collègue. « Enfin bref, pour en revenir à ce jour-là, il a fini par me dire qu'il était au courant depuis plusieurs années de mes sentiments à votre égard et que tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était votre bonheur. En gros, j'avais pas intérêt à foirer. »

-« Et c'est pour ça que vous ne m'avez rien dit ? »

-« Lorsque j'avais commencé les démarches auprès du Président pour une éventuelle dérogation, vous étiez célibataire mais cela a pris tellement de temps que, lorsque j'ai enfin obtenu l'accord tant espéré, vous étiez avec Shanahan et sembliez heureuse... »

-« Mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit lorsque je vous ai parlé de la demande en mariage de Pete ? Si je n'arrivais pas à me décider à l'époque, c'est parce que... »

-« Parce que ? »

-« Parce que Pete n'était pas vous, » avoua la jeune femme en rougissant mais ne détournant pas pour autant son regard.

-« Oh ! » fit Jack avant que les paroles de Sam ne s'imprègnent complètement dans son cerveau. « Oh... »

-« Ouais... » souffla la jeune femme. « Comme vous dites... »

Le silence se fit dans l'habitacle, les deux militaires étant complètement plongés dans leurs pensées. Plusieurs heures passèrent ainsi et ils avalaient les kilomètres lorsque Sam remarqua des signes évidents de fatigue chez son collègue.

-« On devrait peut-être s'arrêter pour déjeuner, qu'en pensez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle en le tirant de ses pensées.

-« Oh ! Oui, bien sûr ! Vous avez faim ? »

-« Plutôt oui... Il est déjà treize heures bien passées et, même si on a eu un super petit-déjeuner, il commence à être loin. »

-« Adjugé ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'installaient dans un routier réputé du coin et le serveur leur apporta rapidement la carte.

-« Vous verrez, la carte n'est pas très étoffée mais je n'ai jamais été déçu. »

-« Je vous fais confiance Jack, » sourit la jeune femme.

Ils commandèrent rapidement mais le silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux. Le militaire n'avait vraiment pas envie qu'un malaise ne s'installe comme ça aussi se décida-t-il à se jeter à l'eau.

-« Sam, est-ce que vous m'en voulez ? »

-« Pourquoi je vous en voudrais ? » demanda la Colonel ne comprenant pas où son supérieur voulait en venir.

-« C'est que depuis ce matin, vous avez appris pas mal de choses nous concernant tous les deux d'un point de vue très personnel... Et, entre le décès de votre père et la rupture de vos fiançailles, ce n'est sûrement pas le bon moment... »

-« Jack, regardez-moi. S'il vous plaît... » fit la jeune femme en posant sa main sur celle de son ami avant de poursuive, une fois sa requête accordée. « Je dois vous avouer que je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir appris toutes ces informations... »

-« Vraiment ? »

-« Oui Jack, vraiment. Avant de mourir, mon père m'a dit quelque chose qui m'a fait énormément réfléchir... Il m'a dit que je ne devais pas laisser des règlements me gâcher la vie et que je pouvais toujours être heureuse. J'avais déjà des doutes à propos de mon futur mariage avec Pete et découvrir la maison qu'il nous avait choisi a été la goutte d'eau. »

-« Il vous avait choisi une maison sans vous consulter ? »

-« Une horreur ! Sérieusement Jack, la cuisine était jaune canari ! »

La glace était rompue et, pendant presqu'une heure, ils discutèrent à bâtons rompus de Pete jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ne se mette brusquement à se mordiller sa lèvre inférieure.

-« Vous savez que vous pouvez tout me demander Sam... » fit Jack en comprenant qu'elle n'osait pas lui dire ce qu'elle avait en tête.

-« Que... Que s'est-il passé avec Kerry Johnson ? »

-« Elle a rompu avec moi peu de temps après que vous soyez passée me voir chez moi. Elle avait compris qu'elle n'aurait jamais mon cœur... »

-« Ce jour-là, je voulais vous dire ce que mon père m'avait fait comprendre mais, lorsque je l'ai vu chez vous, je... Je me suis sentie tellement bête et aussi profondément blessée alors que je n'en avais absolument pas le droit. »

-« On n'aura vraiment jamais su prendre les chemins les plus simples et les plus courts... »

-« Mais peut-être pourrions-nous profiter de ces quelques jours... » souffla la jeune femme en détournant les yeux.

-« C'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites Sam ? » demanda le militaire en attrapant son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux.

-« Je veux être heureuse Jack et mon père m'a permis de prendre conscience que je ne le serai pas sans... »

-« Sans quoi Sam ? »

-« Sans toi. »

Pendant un long moment, les deux militaires ne se quittèrent pas du regard et un sourire identique étira leurs visages. Jack caressait du revers de sa main la joue de la jeune femme face à lui et chacun savourait cet instant jusqu'à ce qu'un serveur ne vienne les déranger.

-« Excusez-moi mais le restaurant ferme... »

-« Oh oui, bien sûr ! » fit Sam en se levant imitée par son partenaire.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la caisse pour payer, le militaire glissa sa main dans celle de la jeune femme qui sourit en lui jetant un tendre sourire. Rapidement, ils reprirent leur route et se surprirent à discuter de tout et de rien, cherchant toujours à mieux se connaître. La nuit tomba et les kilomètres défilèrent. Contrairement à quand il était seul, le militaire se sentit pousser des ailes et décida de ne pas faire halte dans la petite maison d'hôtes qu'il affectionnait tant à Grenville mais de poursuivre sa route quitte à arriver au chalet au milieu de la nuit.

-« Nous en avons encore pour longtemps ? » demanda soudain Sam alors qu'elle venait de bâiller à plusieurs reprises sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

-« Une bonne heure mais ne t'en fais pas, tout est prêt pour notre arrivée. Ma belle-sœur a dû passer dans la journée pour aérer la maison et remplir le frigo. »

-« Mais ça va aller toi ? » s'inquiéta la jeune femme en posant instinctivement sa main sur la cuisse du conducteur.

En réalisant la portée de son geste, Sam rougit violemment et s'apprêtait à la retirer lorsque Jack posa la main sur la sienne.

-« Ça ne me gêne pas tu sais. Je suis parfaitement conscient que ce n'est absolument pas l'endroit idéal de te dire ça comme ça mais... » souffla le militaire en reposant sa main sur le volant avant de jeter un regard à sa compagne. « Je t'aime Sam. De tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme. »

-« Tu m'en vois ravie dans ce cas car je t'aime moi aussi... Tellement fort que parfois ça fait mal, » répondit sur le même ton la militaire en serrant brièvement sa main sur la cuisse musclée de son partenaire.

Si Jack s'était écouté, il aurait arrêté la voiture au premier endroit possible mais il savait que l'un comme l'autre n'aspiraient qu'à arriver enfin au chalet. Là ils auraient tout le temps possible et imaginable pour approfondir tout ce qu'ils avaient pu se dire pendant ce long trajet.

-« Nous y voilà ! » annonça le militaire en tournant dans le chemin de terre qui menait à travers bois jusqu'à sa maison.

-« Je ne vois rien... »

-« Patience ! Au prochain virage, tu pourras voir le chalet et le lac juste à côté. »

-« Oh mon Dieu ! Jack ! C'est magnifique ! » s'exclama la jeune femme alors que les phares du 4x4 éclairait la clairière.

-« Content que ça te plaise, » sourit le militaire en se garant.

Il s'empressa de descendre de voiture et en fit le tour pour ouvrir la portière à Sam qui le regarda faire, amusée. Elle était à peine sortie de l'habitacle que ce dernier la prit dans ses bras et la plaqua contre lui pour l'embrasser avec passion.

-« Au moins cette fois-ci tu t'en souviendras, » marmonna-t-il après qu'ils eurent repris un minimum leur souffle.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » s'étonna la jeune femme en le regardant avec interrogation.

Sans chercher à lui répondre, Jack s'approcha doucement de ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser qui, rapidement, s'approfondit. Sam passa ses mains autour de son cou et enfouit ses doigts dans les fins cheveux qui s'y trouvaient. Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque l'air vint à leur manquer et restèrent plusieurs minutes front contre front à savourer cet instant.

-« Wow ! » fit la jeune femme en se blottissant un peu plus dans ses bras avant de tenter d'étouffer un bâillement.

-« Allez viens, on est tous les deux épuisés par la route. »

Ils attrapèrent leurs sacs et, mains dans la main, pénétrèrent dans le chalet. Sans attendre, le propriétaire des lieux entraîna son invité vers les chambres ayant décidé qu'ils avaient surtout et avant tout besoin de repos.

-« Sam, comment tu veux faire pour la nuit ? Je veux dire... »

-« Laquelle est la tienne ? » demanda en rougissant la jeune femme.

-« Par ici, » répondit Jack en ouvrant la porte à sa gauche.

La militaire fut surprise de découvrir une pièce spacieuse et décorée avec goût. Elle y pénétra doucement suivie par son compagnon et, une fois tous deux dans la pièce, elle referma la porte derrière eux avant de poser son sac au sol. Fatiguée par la route, elle bâilla et il la prit dans ses bras.

-« J'aime beaucoup avoir le droit de faire ça... »

-« Alors tout va bien dans ce cas, » sourit Sam en l'embrassant doucement.

Ils ne furent pas long à se préparer pour la nuit et à se coucher. A peine sous les draps, la jeune femme vint se blottir dans les bras de son homme et poussa un soupir de bien-être lorsque ce dernier fit voyager sa main le long de son dos. Le sommeil les happa sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte.

Lorsque Sam se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle fut déçue de se découvrir seule dans le lit. Elle s'étira avant de quitter le lit en souriant malicieusement. Elle attrapa son sac et se mit en quête de la salle de bain qu'elle trouva sans difficulté.

-« Bonjour toi ! »

-« Hey Sam ! » sourit Jack en se tournant pour faire face à sa compagne. « Wow ! Tu es magnifique ! »

En effet, elle avait passé une petite robe toute simple mais qui mettait son corps en valeur. Elle s'approcha de son homme et se blottit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser avec passion. Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque le ventre du militaire se mit à grogner.

-« On dirait que tu as faim... » sourit la jeune femme.

-« Désolé... »

-« Arrête de dire des bêtises et allons manger ! »

Après le petit déjeuner, Jack fit visiter à Sam le chalet puis le jeune couple sortit sur les bords du lac pour une séance de pêche. Ils étaient confortablement installés lorsque la jeune femme repensa à quelque chose qui avait été dit la veille.

-« Dis-moi Jack, pourquoi tu m'as dit hier avant de m'embrasser pour la première fois sans intervention alien que cette fois-ci je m'en souviendrais ? »

-« Oh... Ça... »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » fit-elle en secouant la tête.

-« Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais... Ça remonte à plusieurs années maintenant, lorsque nous avons été pris dans cette boucle temporelle. »

-« Mais encore ? » demanda la jeune femme en se souvenant parfaitement du regard qu'avait eu pour elle son supérieur à l'époque lorsque Daniel lui avait demandé s'il en avait profité.

-« Lors d'une boucle, je me suis présenté en civil en salle de contrôle et j'ai remis ma démission au Général Hammond. »

-« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?! »

-« C'est marrant, tu as eu à peu près la même réaction à l'époque, » sourit le général en se disant qu'au vu de sa réaction, elle n'allait sûrement pas trop lui en vouloir. « Enfin bref, pour toute réponse, je t'ai prise dans mes bras et je t'ai embrassé passionnément jusqu'à ce que la boucle reprenne au début... »

-« Oh t'es gonflé ! Je ne pouvais même pas m'en souvenir ! »

-« Hey ! C'est pas ma faute ! C'est Daniel qui m'a dit que je pouvais tout faire sans craindre aucunes représailles ! »

-« Parce que c'est Daniel qui t'a poussé à m'embrasser peut-être ? »

-« Non mais il a ouvert un champ de possibilité... Je me suis juste contenté de le saisir. »

²-« Ok... Alors laisse-moi te lancer un défi. »

-« Ola ! Tu me fais peur... »

-« Je veux bien te pardonner mais tu dois te débrouiller pour me faire revivre ce moment ! Je me fiche du où et du comment mais c'est sans concession ! »

-« A vos ordres Madame ! »

Le reste de cette première journée se passa merveilleusement bien entre pêche et farniente. Jack fut heureux de constater qu'après le repas, Sam s'était assoupie au soleil sur le transat. Son cerveau à lui était en ébullition, cherchant comment il allait pouvoir réaliser le défi lancé par son compagne. Il s'apprêtait à se lever pour mettre le barbecue en route lorsqu'une voiture se fit entendre sur le chemin privé menant au chalet.

-« Tu attends quelqu'un ? » demanda la jeune femme d'une voix endormie.

-« Pas que je sache... » répondit le militaire en se levant pour avoir qui arrivait. « Oh ! C'est la voiture de ma belle-sœur ! Tiens, c'est bizarre, on dirait qu'elle n'est pas seule... »

-« Ton frère l'a peut-être accompagnée, non ? »

-« Si tu as raison, ça voudrait dire qu'il est enfin sorti de l'hôpital... » s'exclama Jack avant de poursuivre en voyant l'incompréhension de Sam. « James est colonel dans les Marins et il a été blessé au combat il y a plus d'un an maintenant... C'est d'ailleurs d'avoir risqué de le perdre vraiment qui m'a fait comprendre que je voulais vraiment plus pour nous... »

-« C'est pour ça que tu as fait les démarches pour une dérogation... »

-« Tu as tout compris, » sourit le militaire en lui tendant sa main pour qu'elle se lève à son tour. « Allez, viens que je te présente. »

Alors que le couple s'approchait main dans la main du véhicule qui venait de se garer, Sam sentit une certaine nervosité monter en elle mais elle sourit en voyant une belle jeune femme brune et enceinte jusqu'aux yeux sortir de la voiture.

-« Attends ! Laisse-moi t'aider, » fit Jack en se précipitant pour la saluer avant de la serrer dans ses bras pour la saluer. « Salut Betty ! Comment vas-tu ? »

-« Plus qu'un mois et je devrais pouvoir enfin revoir mes pieds ! » répondit avec humour la jeune femme. « Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre car ce bébé est un miracle. »

-« Tu m'étonnes ! »

-« Et toi ? Comment vas-tu ? »

-« Merveilleusement bien ! » sourit le militaire avant de voir son frère faire doucement le tour du véhicule pour les rejoindre, appuyé sur sa canne. « James ! Je te croyais encore au centre de rééducation ! »

-« Moi aussi je suis très heureux de te revoir p'tit frère ! »

Délaissant sa belle-sœur, Jack s'approcha pour saluer chaleureusement son aîné.

-« Mais quand ? »

-« Il y a une semaine. Quand je t'ai eu au téléphone et que tu m'as dit que tu venais passer quelques jours au chalet, je me suis dit que j'allais te faire la surprise. Ai-je viens fait ? »

-« Oh ça oui alors ! »

-« Par contre, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu viendrais accompagné... Ne serait-ce pas cette femme dont on entend régulièrement parler depuis des années ? Samantha Carter ? »

-« En effet, » répondit Sam en rougissant, surprise de tous les proches de Jack puissent la connaître. « Enchantée. »

-« Le plaisir est plus que partagé ! » sourit Betty en serrant la jeune femme dans ses bras comme elle l'avait fait un peu plus tôt avec Jack. « Vous avez fait bonne route ? »

-« On est arrivé bien tard mais tout s'est bien passé. Vous voulez dîner avec nous ? »

-« Seulement si on ne dérange pas, » fit James en jetant un coup d'œil à la jeune femme blonde. « Maintenant que tu as réussi à la convaincre d'aller avec toi dans ton refuge... »

-« James... »

-« Bah quoi ! Je suis super content pour toi frangin ! Et je dois dire que vous faites un très beau couple... » sourit l'aîné des O'Neill avant de reprendre, plus bas afin que seul son frère ne l'entende. « Et elle est encore plus belle en vrai que sur les photos que tu nous avais montré. »

-« Et encore ! Tu ne l'as pas vu au combat ! » répondit la cadet en jetant un regard amoureux en direction de Sam.

-« Peut-être voulez-vous vous asseoir, » proposa la jeune femme en voyant la fatigue s'inscrire sur le visage du frère de son compagnon.

-« Avec plaisir... »

Tout le monde s'installa sous le porche et Jack rentra dans le chalet pour allez chercher des boissons.

-« Alors Samantha, je peux vous appeler Samantha ? »

-« Oh ! Appelez-moi Sam comme tout le monde, » sourit la jeune femme en s'activant autour du barbecue pour le mettre en route sous les regards intrigués du couple.

-« Très bien Sam. Mais dans ce cas, nous c'est James et Betty. »

-« Je pense que je devrais y arriver... »

-« Vous savez, je ne suis pas sûr que mon frère sera ravi lorsqu'il sortira et qu'il vous verra en train de toucher à son bijou... Personne n'a le droit de l'approcher à moi d'un mètre... »

-« Sauf qu'à la différence de toi James, je sais parfaitement que Sam ne risque pas de le transformer en tas de ferraille ! »

-« Hey ! C'est arrivé qu'une seule fois et c'était à cause de la bonbonne ! »

-« Hey ! On se calme ! » intervint Betty. « Il y a prescription ! »

Devant la mine identique des deux frères, Sam éclata de rire, rapidement imité par la brunette qui s'en tenait le ventre.

-« Ah non ! Vous n'allez pas vous ligué contre nous toutes les deux ? »

-« Et pourquoi pas ? » fit Sam alors qu'une vague de tristesse passait dans ses yeux. « Excusez-moi. »

La jeune femme quitta rapidement le porche pour rejoindre le ponton. Les O'Neill l'observèrent s'asseoir en silence, les pieds dans l'eau avant de se tourner vers le propriétaire des lieux.

-« On a dit ou fait quelque chose de mal ? »

-« Non mais elle a perdu à quelques semaines d'écart sa meilleure amie en mission et son père d'une brusque maladie... Si vous voulez ben m'excuser, je vais aller la voir. »

Sans attendre de réponse, Jack s'avança vers son amie et s'assit à côté d'elle avant d'enrouler son bras autour de ses épaules. Il ne put retenir un sourire lorsqu'elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-« Ça va aller... »

-« Je suis désolée... Je ne voulais pas faire de scène devant ta famille mais... »

-« Mais rigolez ainsi à mes dépends avec une autre femme t'a fait penser à Janet puis, par extension, à Jacob, je me trompe ? »

-« Non... » souffla Sam. « Ils me manquent... »

-« A moi aussi ils me manquent mais tu n'es pas seule Sam... Je suis là. »

-« Merci Jack, merci pour tout. »

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ne redresse la tête.

-« Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser ainsi ! Ils vont croire que... »

-« Ils ne vont croire rien du tout, je me suis permis de leur dire pour Janet et Jacob. »

-« Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi, » sourit la jeune femme en se tournant pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent James et Betty, Sam n'eut pas le temps de s'excuser ou de dire quoi que ce soit que la brunette la prenait dans ses bras.

-« Je suis désolée pour ce que vous venez de traverser et je suis heureuse que mon beau-frère soit à vos côtés pour vous aider. Derrière son côté bourru, il a un cœur d'or... »

-« Je le sais déjà, » sourit la jeune femme. « Merci. »

-« Bon ! Ce n'est pas tout mais quand est-ce qu'on mange ? » demanda James pour détendre l'atmosphère même s'il commençait sérieusement à avoir faim.

-« Oh c'est pas vrai ! Il en existe un deuxième ! » s'exclama Sam en rejetant sa tête en arrière.

-« Ouais ! Mais il n'y en a qu'un qui a le droit de faire ça ! » fit avec un air satisfait de lui-même Jack en la prenant fermement dans ses bras pour la faire basculer en arrière avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

La jeune femme mit une seconde à réagir avant de se mettre à répondre à son baiser tout en glissant ses mains dans les fins cheveux de l'arrière de son crâne. Lorsqu'ils se redressèrent, ils étaient à bout de souffle mais heureux.

-« Défi relevé, » souffla Jack à l'oreille de Sam ce qui déclencha un frisson le long de sa colonne.

-« Eh bien ! Lorsque tu te bouge enfin, tu fais pas les choses à moitié frangin ! »

Le jeune couple préféra ne rien dire et, alors que le militaire partait chercher tout le nécessaire pour préparer le repas, la jeune femme lança enfin le barbecue. La soirée fut des plus agréables mais, bien trop rapidement, James et Betty durent partir, fatigués par cette grande journée. Après avoir rangé le chalet, les deux militaires allèrent se coucher. Jack fut surpris de voir disparaître Sam dans la salle de bain mais, lorsqu'elle en sortit, il resta sans voix. Contrairement à la veille où ils s'étaient contenté de retirer chaussures, pantalons et soutien-gorge dans la cas de la jeune femme, cette dernière portait un fin pyjama d'été composé d'un petit débardeur et d'un shorty.

-« Wow ! Tu es magnifique Sam, » s'exclama le militaire en la prenant dans ses bras.

-« Merci, » répondit l'intéressée en glissant ses mains sous le t-shirt ben décidé à découvrir tactilement ce qu'il lui faisait envie depuis des années maintenant.

-« C'est de la torture... » grogna-t-il avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de sa belle pour y déposer un baiser.

-« Je t'aime Jack, » souffla la jeune femme en lui retirant son haut avant de déposer une myriade de baisers sur ses épaules jusqu'à faire le tour de son homme. « Je t'attends... »

Sans un mot de plus, elle se glissa sous les draps. Pendant un instant, le militaire resta figé avant de contourner le lit et de la rejoindre. Cependant, avant même que la jeune femme n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste dans sa direction que son homme se trouvait déjà sur elle.

-« Je t'aime Sam... » dit-il avant de fondre sur ses lèvres.

Cette nuit-là, le jeune couple ne dormit pas beaucoup, préférant découvrir encore et encore le corps de l'autre. Ce n'est qu'au petit matin qu'ils s'endormirent, épuisés mais heureux comme jamais depuis très longtemps.

Le lendemain, ils décidèrent d'aller pique-niquer sur une petite plage au milieu des bois à environ une heure de marche de chez le militaire. Ils étaient à peine arrivés que tout deux quittèrent leurs vêtements pour ne rester qu'en maillot de bain. Jack étendit une couverture avant de s'y asseoir et sourit lorsque Sam vint se glisser dans ses bras.

-« Je suis heureuse Jack, tellement heureuse... »

-« On est deux dans ce cas, » répondit-il en déposant un baiser sur sa nuque. « Tu m'offres une seconde chance d'être heureux. »

Soudain le jeune femme pâlit et son compagnon sentit immédiatement la tension en elle.

-« Tu vas me détester mais il va falloir qu'on aille en ville... »

-« En ville ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas bien ici ? »

-« Oh si mais... »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sam ? Tu m'inquiètes... »

-« Hier on... On s'est passionnément aimé mais on n'a pas pensé à se protéger Jack. »

-« C'est pas grave ça puisque nous sommes régulièrement testés ! »

-« Ça devient plus problématique à partir du moment où je te dis que j'avais renoncé à prendre un quelconque moyen de contraception suite à ma rupture avec Pete... J'avais beau espérer que les choses changent pendant ces quelques jours avec toi, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elles changent à ce point, » avoua la jeune femme en rougissant légèrement.

-« Sam, c'était quoi ton rêve de petite fille ? »

-« Pardon ? » demanda l'intéressée, déconcertée par le changement de sujet.

-« Quand tu étais enfant, qu'est-ce que tu voulais pour quand tu serais grande ? »

-« Euh... Une belle maison, un mari qui m'aime et plusieurs enfants mais aussi un super travail dans l'espace. Je voulais devenir astronaute pour vivre au milieu des étoiles mais revenir chez moi le soir... »

-« Donc tu voulais des enfants. Combien ? »

-« Au moins une fille et un garçon mais je ne vois pas le rapport ! »

-« Sam, toi comme moi, nous n'allons pas en rajeunissant... Enfin surtout moi alors, si tu souhaites toujours avoir la chance de devenir une super maman, pourquoi ne pas laisser la nature décider ? »

-« Tu... Tu voudrais des enfants ? »

-« Je ne dis pas que ce sera facile pour moi, ni que tout roulera mais oui, oui j'aimerais avoir un jour la chance d'être père à nouveau... »

Sam fondit sur les lèvres de son homme alors que des larmes de joie coulaient le long de ses joues. Son cœur était tellement gonflé d'amour qu'il en était presque douloureux. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle une fois de plus, elle plongea son regard dans celui de Jack.

-« Nos enfants seront qu'ils ont eu un grand frère trop vite disparu, ils seront qui Charlie était et à quel point tu l'aimais... » affirma-t-elle avec émotion.

-« Et ils seront aussi tout de leur grand-père Jacob, de l'homme merveilleux qu'il était et de tout ce qu'il a fait pour qu'ils puissent vivre heureux et libres. »

Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant d'aller se baigner. Dans l'eau, ils chahutèrent comme deux gamins, profitant de chaque centimètre carré de peau accessible, se volant mutuellement des baisers... Jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ne s'échappe en direction de la plage avant de s'effondrer sur la couverture, morte de rire.

-« Eh bien Sam ! On abandonne la bataille ? Je ne te connaissais pas ce côté-là ! »

-« C'est de ta faute aussi ! »

-« Ma faute ? » s'étrangla le militaire en la rejoignant.

-« Oui ! Sans tout le sport que vous m'avez fait faire encore cette nuit et ce matin, je ne serais pas aussi affamée ! »

Jack explosa de rire et s'assit à côté d'elle avant d'approcher le panier contenant leur repas.

-« Dans ce cas, le repas de madame est servi ! »

Après le déjeuner, ils refirent l'amour sous la canopée avant de rassembler leurs affaires pour revenir au chalet. Ils rangèrent leurs affaires avant de partager un dîner frugal et Sam fut surprise lorsque le militaire l'entraîna vers leur chambre immédiatement après. Avec beaucoup de douceur, il l'obligea à s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le lit et prit ses mains entre les siennes.

-« Je t'ai préparé une surprise et elle devrait arriver demain... Mais si tu veux en profiter pleinement, il va falloir que tu sois complètement reposée. »

-« Ah oui ? C'est quoi ? »

-« Si je te le dis, ce ne sera plus une surprise mon Ange... »

-« C'est vrai que vu sous cet angle... » sourit la jeune femme. « Alors j'accepte de me coucher de bonne heure mais à l'unique condition que tu viennes avec moi. Ces derniers jours je me suis rendue compte que je dormais mieux en ta présence... »

-« Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il y a de l'espoir pour que tu viennes habiter avec moi à notre retour à Colorado Springs ? »

-« Parce que tu en doutes ? Tu crois vraiment que, si je tombe enceinte, on restera bien sagement chacun chez soi ? Et puis, soyons logique, rien ne prouve que ces quelques jours de vacances suffisent... »

-« Je t'aime ! » répondit Jack avant de l'embrassant avec passion.

Deux heures plus tard, ils s'endormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre mais, autant la jeune femme s'était profondément endormie, autant le militaire restait en veille, ne sachant pas à quelle heure ses visiteurs allaient arriver. Sur les coups de six heures du matin, il entendit une voiture et sortit du lit avec précaution afin de ne pas réveiller sa belle.

-« Bonjour, » dit-il en sortant sur le perron pour saluer ses invités.

-« Bonjour, vous devez être le Général O'Neill. »

-« En effet mais je vous en prie, appelez-moi Jack, » dit le militaire alors que son interlocuteur le remerciait d'un sourire. « Vous avez fait bon voyage ? »

-« Oui merci. Je peux vous parler en privé avant que les enfants et Abigail ne se réveillent ? »

-« Bien sûr, suivez-moi. »

Comme il faisait doux, Jack entraîna son visiteur en direction du ponton et tous deux s'installèrent dans les transats qui s'y trouvaient.

-« Je... Je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir téléphoné et de m'avoir remis les pendules à l'heure. J'ai été tellement dur avec Sam que je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle voudra bien me pardonner... »

-« Vous savez Mark, je peux vous appeler Mark ? » demanda le militaire avant de continuer après avoir reçu l'accord du frère de sa compagne. « Votre sœur vous aime de tout son cœur et je suis sûr qu'elle serait prête à tout pour vous et votre famille. »

-« Et moi, quand elle aurait eu besoin de moi, je l'ai rejeté de la pire des manières... »

-« Si elle avait pu vous prévenir avant pour votre père, elle l'aurait fait, croyez-moi. Quant à Pete... »

-« Si elle n'était pas heureuse avec lui, qui suis-je pour la juger ? »

-« A ce propos... Je voulais vous dire, » dit Jack en se passant une main sur la nuque.

-« Vous êtes avec ma sœur ? » comprit immédiatement Mark alors que tout se remettait en place dans son esprit. « Je pense que Papa aurait été content. Il avait plusieurs fois fait allusion à vous en ma présence mais je n'avais pas réaliser avant aujourd'hui... »

-« C'est qu'avant nous ne pouvions pas dépasser la simple amitié à cause des régulations militaires mais j'ai pu obtenir une dérogation pour Sam et moi. »

-« Vous m'en voyez ravi. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que ma petite sœur soit heureuse. Mais je vous le dis tout de suite, si vous lui faites du mal, militaire ou pas, je vous casse la gueule. »

-« Je n'en attendais pas tant, » sourit O'Neill. « Mais rassurez-vous, je l'aime de tout mon cœur et je ne ferai jamais volontairement du mal à Sam... Elle m'est trop précieuse. »

-« Au point qu'il a préféré s'écraser lorsque j'ai annoncé que je me fiançais à Pete et qu'il a organisé ta venue ici aujourd'hui... Bonjour Mark. »

-« Sammy ! » s'exclama le policier en se levant pour prendre sa sœur dans ses bras. « Je... Je suis tellement désolé de m'être emporté de la sorte après la mort de Papa. »

-« Tout ce qui compte c'est que tu sois ici aujourd'hui Mark, » répondit avec émotion et les larmes aux yeux la jeune femme. « Tu m'as manqué... »

-« Toi aussi ! Et je suis heureux que Jack ait été présent pour toi. »

Alors que le frère et la sœur savouraient le plaisir de se retrouver, le militaire s'éloigna pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. En s'approchant du chalet, il vit une belle jeune femme sortir de la voiture en bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-« Désolée, » fit cette dernière en remarquant l'homme non loin d'elle et rougissant. « Je suis Abigail Carter. »

-« Enchanté, je suis Jack O'Neill. Si vous cherchez votre mari, il se trouve avec Sam sur le ponton. »

-« Je pense que je vais les laisser un peu seul, » sourit la femme après les avoir jeté un coup d'œil dans leur direction. « En tout cas, je voulais vous remercier d'avoir réussi à faire entrer un peu de bon sens dans la tête de pioche de mon mari. Ça faisait un moment que j'y travaillais moi-même mais sans grand succès... »

-« C'est que j'ai quelque peu l'habitude des Carter donc... » sourit Jack. « Vous voulez un café ? »

-« Avec grand plaisir ! »

Ils s'installèrent sous le porche en attendant que les Carter ne les rejoignent. Ils discutaient tranquillement, apprenant à se connaître, pendant que frère et sœur faisaient de même à quelques mètres d'eux. Lorsqu'ils les rejoignirent, de grands sourires illuminaient leurs visages.

-« Merci pour cette merveilleuse surprise ! » murmura amoureusement Sam à l'oreille de son homme alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur ses genoux.

-« Ce n'était vraiment rien, » sourit le militaire avant de l'embrasser.

Ils étaient en train d'installer la table pour le petit déjeuner lorsque les deux portes arrières de la voiture s'ouvrirent brusquement et que deux têtes blondes en sortirent précipitamment.

-« Tante Sam ! Tante Sam ! »

Les deux enfants étaient tellement content de retrouver leur tante qu'ils l'auraient faite tomber si Jack n'avait pas été là pour lui redonner un minimum de balance.

-« Hey doucement les montres! » sourit la jeune femme, émue de les avoir à nouveau dans ses bras. « Vous m'avez manqué ! »

-« Oh toi aussi alors ! C'est bon alors ? Papa il est plus fâché avec toi ? » demanda innocemment Annabeth.

-« Non, je ne suis plus fâché, » répondit Mark à la place de sa sœur. « Et c'est grâce à votre Oncle Jack. »

-« Euh... Papa, t'es sûr que tu devrais pas aller t'allonger un peu ? » demanda Matthew en le dévisageant comme s'il était malade ou quelque chose.

-« Non mon fils, tout va bien pourquoi ? »

-« Bah parce qu'on a pas d'oncle avec Annabeth ! »

-« Ah oui ? Et c'est qui lui ? » fit Abigail en désignant le militaire qui se trouvait toujours derrière la jeune femme.

-« Waouh ! » se mit à hurler la fillette. « Alors t'as vraiment un amoureux Tante Sam ? On va avoir des cousins et tout et tout ? »

-« Et tout et tout, » sourit la jeune femme en regardant amoureusement son compagnon.

Sans autre forme de cérémonie, la petite fille sortit des bras de sa tante, la contourna et se posta aux pieds du militaire.

-« Bonjour, moi c'est Annabeth et j'ai huit ans et demi. Et toi ? T'as quel âge ? »

-« Très heureux de te rencontrer ma Puce, » sourit l'interpellé en se mettant à la hauteur de l'enfant. « Moi c'est Jack et j'ai bientôt cinquante-deux ans mais chuttt... »

-« Oh là là ! Mais t'es vieux alors ! »

-« Annabeth ! » s'exclama Mark.

-« Bah quoi ! C'est vrai qu'il est vieux ! »

-« Tu as raison mais qu'est-ce qui compte le plus à ton avis, » fit Sam en s'agenouillant à leurs côtés. « Que Jack et moi on soit heureux ou alors qu'il ait seize ans de plus que moi ? »

-« Bah faut être heureux pour pouvoir faire des bébés alors... »

Tout le monde explosa de rire face à la logique de la fillette puis, une fois calmés, le garçon s'approcha à son tour.

-« Moi c'est Matthew et je suis trop content de savoir Tante Sam enfin heureuse. Moi je l'aimais pas Pete... »

-« Quoi ? » s'étonna la jeune femme alors qu'elle ne s'était jamais présentée au domicile de son frère avec son ex.

-« Bah j'ai surpris une discussion entre Papa et Maman l'année dernière où ils disaient que tu t'étais fiancée avec Pete mais, quand il venait à la maison pour voir Papa, eh bien Pete il était jamais gentil avec Beth et moi. »

-« Même qu'une fois il m'a poussé et que je suis tombée en me faisant très mal. Quand tu es arrivé Papa, c'est Matthew que tu as grondé. Je voulais te dire la vérité mais Matt il m'a dit de rien dire, que c'était pas grave... »

Le silence se fit, les adultes tentant d'intégrer les informations fournies par les deux enfants. Abigail posa une main sur le bras de son mari afin de lui montrer son soutien pendant que Jack prenait Sam dans ses bras.

-« Et si on mangeait maintenant ? » proposa la femme de Mark en changeant de sujet.

-« Je me mets à côté de Tante Sam ! »

-« Non, c'est moi ! »

-« Vous savez les monstres, j'ai deux côtés donc vous pouvez vous mettre tous les deux à côtés de moi, » sourit la jeune femme en prenant place à table.

-« Bah et moi alors ? Je me mets où ? » demanda Jack en faisant une tête de chien battu.

-« Oh non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre non plus ! » s'exclama la jeune femme en roulant des yeux. « Tu m'as tout le temps, tu ne vas pas priver nos neveux de leur plaisir... »

-« Bon d'accord... » fit le militaire avec un clin d'œil pour sa compagne.

-« Tu te mets à côté de moi aussi Oncle Jack ? »

-« Bien sûr Annabeth ! Avec un immense plaisir. »

Après le petit-déjeuner, Jack montra à la famille Carter où s'installer avant de rejoindre Sam à la cuisine. Il déposa un baiser dans son cou et l'enlaça de ses bras.

-« Ça va ? Tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

-« Bien au contraire ! Je n'aurai pas pu rêver meilleure surprise... » sourit la jeune femme, heureuse. « Tu sais que tu as réussi ton coup... »

-« Comment ça ? »

-« Même si je suis toujours triste d'avoir perdu en si peu de temps Janet et Papa, je me sens mieux et j'arrive à imaginer un avenir agréable sans eux... »

-« Tu m'en vois ravi dans ce cas. »

Le couple alla prendre place sous le porche en attendant le retour de leur famille et, alors que la jeune femme lisait tranquillement, le militaire sortit son matériel de pêche avant de se mettre à la tâche de confectionner quelques mouches.

-« Tu fais quoi Oncle Jack ? » demanda soudain Matthew en s'approchant avec curiosité.

-« Tu as déjà pêché ? »

-« Non, » répondit tristement l'adolescent. « Papi avait promis qu'il trouverait le temps de m'y emmener mais il est tombé malade tellement vite que ça n'a pas pu se faire... »

-« Je suis désolé pour toi fiston, » réagit immédiatement O'Neill en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son nouveau neveu. « Je sais que je ne le remplacerai jamais mais... Ça te dirait d'essayer ? »

-« Vraiment ? Tu voudrais bien m'apprendre ? »

-« Sinon je ne te le proposerais pas. »

-« Oh ça oui alors ! » s'écria le garçon en se levant précipitamment pour rentrer dans le chalet pour apprendre la bonne nouvelle à ses parents. « Papa ! Papa ! Oncle Jack il va m'apprendre à pêcher ! C'est trop cool ! »

-« Oui mon fils, c'est trop cool ! »

-« Jack ! Dois-je te rappeler qu'il n'y a pas de poissons dans ton lac ? »

-« C'est pas grave ! C'est l'attitude qui compte, » répondit en souriant le militaire.

Le reste de la journée se passa agréablement, Jack donnant ses premières leçons de pêche à Matthew pendant qu'Annabeth les observait avec dégoût tout en jouant avec ses poupées. Mark, Abigail et Sam quant à eux discutait ensemble, le couple cherchant à en savoir le plus possible sur la relation entre leur futur beau-frère et la jeune femme.

Ce soir-là, après avoir couché les enfants, Mark prit sa sœur à part.

-« Tu sais que tu fais plaisir à voir... »

-« Je suis tout simplement heureuse, heureuse comme je ne l'avais pas été depuis le décès de Maman... »

-« Tu sais que je n'aime pas les militaires donc ce que je vais te dire est d'autant plus important mais... Ton Jack, c'est un homme bien et je suis ravi que vous vous soyez rencontrés et que vous ayez trouvé une solution pour être ensemble... »

Gagnée par une bouffée d'émotion, Sam se sentit incapable de lui répondre avec des mots aussi le prit-elle dans ses bras pour le serrer sur son cœur. Ils restèrent ainsi un très long moment avant que la jeune femme ne soit suffisamment sûre de sa voix.

-« Ça compte énormément pour moi... Je sais qu'on avait l'aval de Papa mais avoir le tien en plus n'a pas de prix. »

-« Je t'aime petite sœur ! »

-« Moi aussi je t'aime Mark... »

Les trois jours qui suivirent furent pour Sam que du bonheur. Elle construisait petit à petit sa relation avec l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur depuis des années tout en renforçant ceux qui l'unissait à son frère et à sa famille. Elle apprenait également à connaître James et son épouse Betty. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi contente de s'être laissé convaincre.

La veille au soir de leur retour pour Colorado Springs, alors que Mark et sa famille avaient quitter le chalet pour rentrer à San Diego, elle s'éclipsa du groupe pour aller jusqu'à la petite plage à une heure du chalet. Elle avait besoin d'être un peu seule. En chemin, elle ramassa quatre fleurs qui lui plaisaient et, une fois arrivée, elle s'assit au bord de l'eau.

-« Je ne sais pas si vous nous voyez mais je voulais vous dire que je suis heureuse. »

En mettant sa première fleur à l'eau, elle ferma les yeux et visualisa le visage de sa mère.

-« Je t'aime Maman... » souffla la jeune femme.

Alors qu'elle faisait glisser la seconde, elle repensa à tous ces moments partagés avec Janet et toutes les fois où elle avait tenté de la convaincre d'ouvrir la boîte de Pandore avec son supérieur.

-« C'est encore mieux que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer Janet... Merci d'avoir été l'amie fidèle de tous les moments, bons ou mauvais... »

En laissant partir la troisième fleur, une larme s'échappa de son œil gauche.

-« Tu avais raison Papa... J'aurai aimé que tu sois là pour voir ça. Je suis sûre que tu m'aurais tellement charrié que j'en aurai eu marre mais tu vois, aujourd'hui, ça me manque... »

Sam sourit en imaginant déjà la réponse qu'aurait pu lui faire Jacob.

-« Je suis heureuse qu'on ait pu passer ces dernières années aussi proches que lorsque Maman était encore parmi nous. Merci et merci aussi à toi Sel'mak, » termina-t-elle en laissant dériver la dernière de ses fleurs.

Elle était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit des pas s'approcher d'elle mais elle ne bougea pas car elle savait qui venait de la rejoindre.

-« Ils seraient tous fier de toi, » souffla Jack à son oreille en l'enlaçant par derrière.

-« Merci, » sourit Sam alors qu'elle remarquait une fleur entre les mains de son amant. « C'est pour qui ? »

-« Charlie... Enfin si cela ne te dérange pas bien sûr. »

-« Je t'en prie, » répondit la jeune femme avant de poser un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son homme puis de s'écarter pour lui laisser du temps pour lui.

Jack s'accroupit au bord de l'eau puis, après avoir humé l'odeur de la fleur, la laissa suivre le courant.

-« Je t'aime Charlie et je t'aimerai toujours mais aujourd'hui j'ai une chance d'être heureux avec une merveilleuse femme qui me comprend et qui ne cherche pas à faire de moi quelqu'un que je ne suis pas. Tu te rends compte, elle rit même à mes blagues ! »

Sans un mot de plus, le militaire invita la femme de sa vie à le rejoindre et ils restèrent à contempler le coucher de soleil sur le lac.

-« Viens, rentrons maintenant, » murmura soudain Jack.

-« Mais comment on va faire, nous n'avons rien pour nous éclairer... »

-« J'ai pris une frontale avant de partir, juste au cas où... »

Le chemin du retour se fit dans le calme et, après avoir partagé un rapide repas, ils allèrent se coucher. A peine la porte se fut-elle refermée sur eux qu'ils firent passionnément l'amour. Plus tard, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, O'Neill remarqua que sa compagne semblait préoccupée.

-« Un penny pour tes pensées... »

-« Tu crois que ça sera pareil quand on sera rentré à la maison ? »

-« Je ne dis pas que ce sera simple tous les jours mais je t'aime Sam et je sais que je ferai tout pour que ça se passe au mieux... »

-« Tu regrettes des fois ? »

-« Regretter quoi ? »

-« De ne pas m'avoir parlé lorsque je ne savais pas quoi faire face à la demande de Pete. »

-« Parfois mais globalement non... Je pense qu'on avait tous les deux besoins d'avancer encore un peu afin d'être sûr de nous. »

-« Je savais bien que tu faisais en sorte qu'on te crois plus bête que tu ne l'es réellement, » sourit la jeune femme en déposant un baiser sur son torse.

-« Par contre, moi j'aurai quelque chose à te demander... »

-« Bien sûr ! Je t'écoute, » fit-elle en se redressant sur ses avant-bras pour plonger son regard dans celui de son homme.

-« Dis-moi Sam, est-ce que tu veux bien m'épouser, devenir ma femme et la mère de nos enfants ? » demanda le militaire avec angoisse tout en sortant une bague de dessous son oreiller.

-« Oh mon Dieu ! Jack ! Oui ! Évidemment que je veux devenir ta femme ! » répondit la jeune femme en fondant sur ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, le général glissa la bague qu'il avait méticuleusement choisi à l'annulaire gauche de celle qui faisait battre son cœur.

-« Je t'aime... »

-« Moi aussi je t'aime... »

Le lendemain, en quittant le chalet pour rentrer à Colorado Springs, tous deux étaient conscients qu'ils avaient commencé à écrire une nouvelle page de leurs vie pendant ces quelques jours de vacances salutaires. Ils savaient aussi qu'ils y reviendraient bientôt et que ce lieu aurait toujours une place particulière dans leurs cœurs. Ce qu'ils ignoraient cependant c'est qu'ils en repartaient à trois et non à deux, comme à leur arrivée.

 **_ FIN _**

* * *

 _Reviews ?_


End file.
